ash's good life
by ng jun cheng
Summary: Ash x harem
1. Chapter 1

Ash's good life

It is the Pokemon version from the Naruto Living the good life

Rated M for a reason

Charaters:

Ash, age: 20. Kanto region Champion and master of legendaries

Misty, Age 19. Cerulean City Gym Leader

May, Age 19. Hoenn Region Top Coordinator and Daughter of petalburg Gym leader, Norman

Dawn, Age 18. Sinnoh Region's Top Coordinator

Iris, Age 18. Gym leader of Opelucid City Gym

Cynthia, Age 19. Sinnoh Region Champion

Hilda, Age 18. Newest Champion of Unova who defeated Alder and daughter of professor Aurea juniper.

Serena, Age 17. Childhood friend of Ash.

chapter 1. What happen if aura is wrongly used

Delia passed away due to illness

Ash was at home relaxing when he received a gift box delivered to him

It was a box filled with 10 rings and 2 piece of paper

Ash: what is it

Ash read the note

Text in the note: Dear ash, this is from me your mother and your father, Red ketchum. When You are reading this letter I am passing you a family secret. We are actually what other people called a clan. We have something called aura. It was a very amazing Skill. From forming sphere to attack foe, and to healing wounds. There is something else. There is a few rings that is passed down from 1 generation to another. So i am passing the ring to you

Ash read the instructions on the paper:

1) Focus Your Aura. The jewel on the ring will turn sky blue.

2) Give the rings to Girls that you think that deserved it

3) Enjoy the outcome

Ash Was not very clear about the last instrution

Ash then went to Virdian city. There he saw Cynthia

Ash: Hey, Cynth

Cynthia: Hi, Ash

Ash: Your birthday is coming up, So here

He passed her 1 of the ring

Time skip

5 hours later

Cynthia is at virdian city with all of the girls who ash had given rings to

Misty: Huh, Cynthia? Where did you get the ring

Cynthia: Ash said that it was for my birthday

May: Ash gave me 1 for rewarding me for winning hoenn region grand festival.

Dawn: Ash gave me that ring for the same reason

Hilda: It was a Reward for winning against alder and becoming Champion

Iris: For Taking over Drayden as Gym leader

Misty: For Being Accepted As the gym leader since my sister left me in charge of the gym.

Serena: For my case, it was for all the time we shared during kalos region

Misty: Why didn't Ash just keep those rings for himself

Cynthia: Well, since we all have this rings, Why don't we wear it all together and see who is prettier?

All the girls Nodded

When they put the rings on their finger, they were glowing a light blue colour

The next day

Ash: Man, that was a nice nap

Ever since Delia passed away, nobody took care of the house

Ash's train of thought was stopped when he noticed the house was clean and nice

Ash then went out and smelled something nice

Ash: What is going on

Ash went to the kitchen and see all the girls he given the rings to at the kitchen

The girls saw Ash

Cynthia: Hi there honey. Berakfast is almost done

Ash: Oh. Huh wait, what did you just call me?

Misty: Calm down, honey. You don't want to be even hungrier right

Ash: Ok, Now i am really confused. Can you tell me what is all of this about

Cynthia: I don't really know. After i put on the rings, i just feel like finding you

All the other girls

Ash's head flashed a lightbulb

Ash: The rings? Hold on

Ash went to see the note

Cynthia: There is 3 notes.

Ash: Huh, Yesterday i only saw 2

Cynthia: Because 1 note was stuck within another

Ash then read the note

Text in the note: This rings is passed down by the ketchum clan to find a mate. When the ring imbued with aura, given to opposite gender, will cause the person to be in love with the person that give her the ring. After they wear the rings for 1 hours, they will have to mate with the person. Because the ring is filled with aura, they are protected from All kinds of illness. And the rings is said to promise the aura guardian and their mate long life, which means they won't die at all.

Ash: What is this

All the girls were shocked

End of chapter 1

Poll time

Because of a problem, Only 3 girls can be pregnant

So who will it be

1) Misty

2) May

3) Dawn

4) Cynthia

5) Iris

6) Hilda

Ja ne


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Meeting with Arceus and a lot more trouble

Ash: Then what will happen now, Since this house is too small for us already

Suddenly, the house was filled in a red glow, Arceus and the rest of the legendaries appeared

Ash: What, Arceus what are you doing here?

Arceus: What do you mean, You got the rings, right

Ash: The rings, what are you...You don't mean

Arceus: Yup, because of the rings, female legends will be guarding your New house and be your mates

Ash: What do you mean new house

Arceus went to the girls, and put their hand together, The rings started to glow brightly, Then out of nowhere, Another ring and a key appeared

Arceus hand the ring and key to Ash

Arceus: This key is to your new house

Ash: What about this Ring

Arceus: Put it on

Ash: Okay

Ash put on the ring, the key started to glow blue

Ash then followed the glow to the celadon city

Arceus lead them to a house. Ash insert the key and opened the door

Arceus: This will be your new home

Female Legendaries: Hi!

End of chapter 2 


	3. Chapter 3: New story vote

Pokemon story Poll request.

I am starting a pokemon story about Ash and he is able to charm the girls i listed down. The title of my new story will be Ash's best harem.

Here is the list of girls i decided that will be pregnant. I would like you to PM Me on the girls you choose. You can choose up to 20 girls at a time

1.) Misty

2.) Daisy

3.) Violet

4.) Lily

5.) Erika

6.) Sabrina

7.) Janine

8.) Whitney

9.) Sakura

10.) Jasmine

11.) Bianca(Johto)

12.) Clair

13.) May

14.) Vivian(hoenn)

15.) Roxanne

16.) Princess Sara

17.) Flannery

18.) Winona

19.) Lisa(Mossdeep city gym leader, older sister of tate)

20.) Phobe

21.) Glacia

22.) Lady Ilene

23.) Lilian(Kanto)

24.) Solidad

25.) Greta

26.) Solana

27.) Lucy

28.) Anabel

29.) Dawn

30.) Zoey

31.) Marian(Sinnoh)

32.) Gardenia

33.) Cynthia

34.) Maylene

35.) Princess Salvia

36.) Candice

37.) Iris

38.) Bianca(Unova)

39.) Elesa

40.) Skyla

41.) Roxie

42.) Serena

43.) Diantha

44.) Caitlin

45.) Alexa(Kalos), Viola's older sister

46.) Viola

47.) Korrina

48.) Valerie

This is the list of the girls i choose. Readers, Please PM Me on the people you vote, you choose 20 girls, then you submit it through PM 


End file.
